mordheim_city_of_the_damnedfandomcom-20200214-history
Finding Enchantments (Guide)
Finding Enchantments is a long term goal of any warband. There are three types of enchantments: #Reward Enchantments, gained when certain Reputation Bonuses are unlocked within secondary factions and when certain Campaign Story Line Missions are complete. This is the only way to gain these enchantments. #Random Enchantments, gained randomly through in-game loot points (including the enemy cart), purchased in the store or from a Decisive Victory bonus. This is the only way to gain these enchantments. #Equipment that is already enchanted (Weapons, Armour, Shields and Head Gear), gained randomly through in-game loot, purchased in the store, from a Decisive Victory bonus or looted from fallen enemies (Weapons only). This is the only way to gain Reward Enchantments without the actual enchantment (reward) being earned. These enchantments can only be used with the equipment, they cannot be changed into different equipment. Enemies can loot the map as well so it is possible that they can pick up Random Enchantments or Enchanted Equipment although this is extremely rare. ''Reward Enchantments Certain enchantments are locked until a certain Reputation Bonus is reached within a particular secondary Faction. Other enchantments are locked until certain Campaign Story Line Missions are completed, being a reward for those missions. 'Reputation Bonus Enchantments' ---- Gaining a Reputation Level of 3 with a secondary Faction will unlock the Enchantment Pack and a Reputation Level of 5 will unlock the Enchantment Pack for that Faction. 'Sigmar's Haven and Black Pit Settlement Enchantment Pack' ---- Warding (Weapon), Toughness (Armour), Concentration (Head Slot), Spellbreaking (Shield) The Spellbreaking enchantment is for the Shield slot and not the Head slot 'Brigand's Burg and Cutthroat's Den Enchantment Pack' ---- Carnage (Weapon), Accuracy (Armour), Escape (Head Slot), Deflection (Shield) 'Campaign Story Line Mission Enchantments' ---- The enchantments: Slaying (Weapon), Alertness (Armour), the Warp (Head Slot), Health (Shield) are Reward Enchantments for completing Act II-III (blue) and Act II-IV (purple). Randomly Gained Enchantments These enchantments exclude all Reward Enchantments. There are various methods to gaining Random Enchantments and until the desired enchantment is received, the method is the same as trying to gain the full set of all enchantments. All unknown enchantments will turn out to be an enchantment you don't already have until the entire list of that particular rarity is filled (excluding Reward Enchantments, of course). If you already have the full set of a rarity of Randomly Gained Enchantments, the enchantments turn into gold on the acquired items list after the mission. Each enchantment turns into 35 gold on the "Items Acquired" post-battle screen: 'Veteran Skills' ---- Gaining certain mastered Veteran Skills as soon as possible (preferably at the start of the warband creation) will allow the largest timeline for gaining enchantments. 'Contact: Librarian' ---- The definitive "go to" Veteran Skill for enchantments. Master it as soon as possible. Once the entire list of a particular rarity is filled (excluding Reward Enchantments) the Contact: Librarian Veteran Skill still sends enchantments but these will be converted to gold. Each enchantment turns into 35 gold on the "Daily Report" screen: 'Merchant' ---- It is unknown exactly how the Merchant Veteran Skill works. One theory is that it increases the "Grand Sale!" Shop event. In that case, it is a Veteran Skill to avoid to increase the chances of a "Special Diagram!" event. The other line of thinking is that the Merchant Skill increases all Shop events (excluding "Business as Usual" and "Bandit Raids!"). In that case, it is a Veteran Skill to get to increase chances of the "Special Diagram!" event. Depending on how many Veteran Skill Points you have and which theory you support, it may be worth it to try the Merchant Veteran Skill (or not). 'Loot Points' ---- The largest long term solution to gaining enchantments is to find them in loot points (including the enemy cart). How much you can explore loot points depends on your builds and level of comfort with your wyrdstone income. This is also the only way to have Reward Enchantments of the Armour and Head Slots already in equipment before gaining the enchantment itself. 'Highest Quality Loot' ---- Going for the highest quality of loot will give masterwork items (including enchantments) as well as more quantity per loot point. Decisive Victory Rewards Gaining both the primary and secondary objectives (a Decisive Victory) will give 3 random loots (apart from what is on the map) that is a long term resource of gaining enchantments. Warband Level The patch notes state: Increased the Drop Rate chances of Formula (Runes & Marks) for Warbands Rank 5 and Above. In the steam forums, Kes (developer) stated: They'll start showing up more often as you progress in level, they are mid to end game loot rewards The working theory is that the higher your warband rank is, the better the odds of finding enchantments. 'Warband Rating' ---- True for quality of any enemy loot, the higher your warband rating is, the higher quality equipment (in general) that the enemy will be carrying. This includes weapons and shields with enchantments that you can loot from the enemy. Increasing your rating includes using enchanted equipment in every slot (even secondary slots). Choosing the highest rated equipment is key here. Equipping Consumables is also a method of increasing your rating, especially if the scenario you choose will put you near your cart to drop off said consumables before exploring (excepting Brutal or Deadly possibly of Ambush). These scenarios include Rivals in the Ruins, Walk in the Fog, Scavengers and Vision of Dread. If you know which 4 you will deploy near your cart in strike teams, you can load those 4 up with consumables in the Pillagers, Hunters and Prey, The Cache and Horrors of Mordheim scenarios. Notes'' Category:Enchanting Category:Guides